101 Ways to Annoy Noah
by JShark419
Summary: A collection of ways a person could annoy Noah if they knew him personally. Kind of like ways to annoy your teacher or roommate. Rated T for some things.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama. No profit being made.**

**Wrote this out of boredom. Hope everyone likes it.**

**101 ways to annoy Noah**

* * *

1\. Ask him if he has feelings for Cody.

2\. Throw all his books in a blender.

3\. Make him play dodgeball.

4\. Edit his dive out of Episode 2.

5\. Make him sleep in the same room with Owen.

6\. Make him sleep in the same bed as Owen.

7\. Rip up his high school diploma.

8\. Tell him he's Sierra's new obsession.

9\. Laugh in his face when he asks for his allgery medication.

10\. Make him read NoCo Fanfiction.

11\. When he's sleeping, put shaving cream in his hand and tickle his nose with a feather.

12\. Kick him in his kiwis.

13\. Set a squirrel loose in his bedroom.

14\. Set a bear loose in his bedroom.

15\. Paint his finger nails when he's sleeping. And then when he wakes up, ask if that color is the biggest fashion.

16\. Post pics of NoCo on each locker in his highschool.

17\. As a late April fools joke, get his parents to tell him he's adopted.

18\. Extra points if all his siblings, friends, and and a fake adoption center are in on it.

19\. Steal his laptop and ask if he wants to buy it back.

20\. Tell him you signed him up for an online dating service.

21\. Tell him he already has a dozen matches.

22\. Tell him he's got a date on Friday with Izzy, and that it's at the psych ward.

23\. Put glue in his hair.

24\. Tell him you set up hidden camera in his shower and now he's a famous porn star.

25\. Put plastic wrap on his toilet.

26\. Follow Noah everywhere he goes. Never leave his side, ever!

27\. Get some friends and have them to follow Noah everywhere he goes. Everywhere.

28\. Whenever Noah steps on a crack, smack him in the back of his head. When he asks, why. Tell him you thought he loved his mother, but apparently not.

29\. When he's reading, eat potato chips and munch them loudly.

30\. Buy him a pet llama.

31\. Sign him up for the military.

32\. Sign him up for dance lessons.

33\. Higher actors to pose as cops and arrest Noah. Make them give him a full cavity search to make sure he isn't hiding any drugs or weapons.

34\. Put salt in his drinks.

35\. Sell his text books to a hobo.

36\. On Valentines day, send him random valentines from random girls in his high school.

37\. Send him a valentine from Cody.

38\. Push him into a mud puddle.

39\. Send him a fake letter from the college of his dreams saying they will never accept someone who kisses guys in their sleep.

40\. Wax his eyebrows.

41\. Kidnap Cody and tie him up. Stuff him in a box and wrap it with red and white paper. Then send it to Noah for Xmas, signed from Santa himself.

42\. Put dry dog food in his cereal.

43\. Ask him what he did with his arc.

44\. Ask him what he did with each of the two animals.

45\. Lock him in a cage with a monkey.

46\. Pull the fire alarm. Tell the principal Noah did it.

47\. Send Dawn baby pictures of Noah.

48\. Send some to Sierra.

49\. Lock Noah in a room with Staci, Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel Beardo, and Leonard.

50\. Put a price tag on Noah saying he costs $4.99.

51\. Steal his bacon.

52\. If he doesn't get mad, smack him in the face with the bacon before eating it.

53\. Poke Noah.

54\. When he asks to stop, don't stop.

55\. When he demands you stop, stop poking, and pinch him instead.

56\. Throw a Poke'ball at Noah and say "Noah, Return."

57\. Try to play the xylphone on his Ribcage (cause he's so skinny).

58\. Steal Noah's cell phone and set a random alarm to go off in the middle of his math test.

59\. Put a worm in each of Noah's Hunger Games and Harry Potter Novels. When he demands to know why there are slimy things in his books. Tell him he was labled the _bookworm _when he was on Total Drama Island.

60\. Put an egg on Noah's seat before he sits.

61\. Ask him if he's a virgin.

62\. Put a dead mouse down his shorts.

63\. Two words: Atomic Wedgie

64\. Pay the Football team to beat Noah up.

65\. Pay the Cheerleaders to beat Noah up.

66\. Pay the mascot to bet Noah up.

67\. Pay the chess team to beat Noah up.

68\. Send Noah your Dry cleaning bill.

69\. Photoshop Noah's face to a pic of Eva.

70\. Tell Noah he looks like the back end of a mule.

71\. Drop kick him when he least expects it.

72\. Send him to the shrink, saying he has 'issues', never being specific on what the 'issues' are.

73\. Sign Noah up for the talent show. Saying his talent is singing. His song of choice: Oh My Izzy!

74\. Lock Noah out of his house when it rains.

75\. Stick a kick me sign on Noah's back.

76\. Tell Noah Heather has Blackmail aganist him. Don't tell him for what or why.

77\. Tell Noah, Alejandro has the hots for him and that he never wanted to express his true feelings for him back in London. Tell him Sierra told you.

78\. Take Noah to the fair. Bring him to the ferris wheel and 'purposely' get him stuck at the very top.

79\. Call the firedepartment and tell Noah he'll have to jump onto a trampoline.

80\. When prom night comes, try to drown Noah in the punch**.**

81\. Smash his finger with a hammer.

82\. Drop his phone into a glass of water.

83\. Give him pink and purple hair highlights.

84\. Put tobasco sause in his milk.

85\. Make him sit through a seminar on how to be evil. Hosted by Max.

86\. Throw M&amp;M's at him.

87\. Drag Noah to one of Geoff's parties.

88\. Tie Noah to a Tree.

89\. Forget you tied Noah to a tree.

90\. Tell everyone in the world Noah is a die hart Frozen fan.

91\. Keep reminding Noah about Episode 3.

92\. Team with Psycho Trent and try to sacrifice Noah to the 9 God.

93\. Give Noah a permanent marker moustache.

94\. Tell Noah has 7 days to live.

95\. Team with Noah and make him do all the work on the science fair project and then when you win take all the credit for the design and production of said project**.**

96\. Put a whoopie cushion on Noahs seat.

97\. When Noah needs his inhaler, play keep away with it.

98\. If Noah orders a pizza, put sardines on it.

99\. Lick Noah's face.

100\. Annoy Noah by telling him he's and idiot. Saying it over and over again.

101\. Tell Noah to read this list of ways to annoy Noah. And say you posted it on the World Wide web for everyone to see.

* * *

**That's it. If this gets enough attention. I might consider doing other contestants. **

**Until next time...**


End file.
